1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and system for managing door access using a beacon signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An access management system is a system that recognizes and manages a visitor who intends to access a specific space through a door. The access management system is being widely used in general offices and houses as well as an access restricted facility with high security. A conventional authentication method used in such an access management system includes an authentication method using a magnetic card, a smart card, a non-contact wireless card, etc., and an authentication method using biometric information such as a fingerprint and an iris of a visitor.
In such a conventional authentication method, a visitor may access a door only after the visitor performs authentication through an authentication device installed near the door. As described above, authentication needs to be performed through a separate authentication device. Thus, when there are a plurality of visitors, it takes a long time to perform authentication. In addition, there is an inconvenience that a user needs to always carry a separate authentication means such as a magnetic card, etc., and also there is a difficulty in that, when such an authentication means is lost, an illegal visitor who steals the separate authentication means can enter the door.
Recently, in order to overcome such a difficulty, efforts are being made to enhance user convenience and also increase security of an access management system.